Vampire Hunter
Vampire Hunters are considered the greatest of the hunters on the Frontier. The most famous hunters are D and the Marcus Clan. Description There was an iron rule for survival in this world, and every living creature knew it by heart: Humans are not on a par with Nobles. The only exceptions to that immutable philosophy were the men and women they called Hunters. They were highly skilled in combat, possessing the kind of unbreakable spirit, stamina, and recuperative abilities that were found in perhaps only one person in ten million. These huntsmen and huntresses felt none of the fear the Nobles had sown down through the millennia. They were the only ones who dared gainsay the iron rule. As a result, Hunters were largely deficient in things other humans possessed. Since the violence, evil, and misanthropy they encountered in their daily lives left them unable to adapt to society, Hunters were kept at a distance by other people and also chose to keep their distance from others. So Hunters had no choice but to be nomads. With no spouses or children or settled family lives, their search for Nobles left them roaming the Frontier in an ambivalent existence in which they lived only to destroy the Nobility but couldn't make a living without them. Often others didn't know their real names or where they were from, and since Hunters didn't talk about themselves, they often became legends of the Frontier. The average life expectancy of a Vampire Hunter is four years in the eastern Frontier, three and a half in the west, two in the north, and in the southern Frontier, considered the most brutal of the bunch, it’s only a year and a half. It seems to be a well known fact among hunters, that whether its through mystical or skillful means, hunters are required to get the better of darkness, melding with it and concealing themselves becoming one with the world around them. Those who can not, can no longer live as hunters as described by JJ. Remuneration Vampire Hunters earn five thousand dalas a day minimum. A three-meal pack of condensed rations for travelers is about a hundred dalas. The remuneration Doris offers D is three meals a day, and herself to do with as he pleases. It's kind of hard to say whether that's a good deal or not. His average pay seems to be a million dalas or two a day average. He has killed countless vampires from Nobility to common turned vampires over thousands of years having amassed a vast fortune. Mia Simon's remuneration with Virgin Blood along with herself....D seems to find the most value in. He does have kids rates for May. Rare Vampire Hunters There are some rare vampire hunters who do not conform to the average vampire hunters. These hunters were once normal people and had a family but didn't have some trauma to motivate them to become hunters. They usually have above average physical, mental, and fighting abilities that just make it seem natural to become a hunter. Training Most vampire hunters are above average in mental physical and fighting abilities but this isn't enough to become one. Vigorous and near countless hours of training not just physically in skills, but in history of the Nobility, common creatures/flora and fauna of the Frontier in general, local folklore and many many other things. Most driven by trauma push them selves to obsession learning these things on their own. There are rare hunters who from a young age seek out another hunter to train under who can teach them the ropes. Proof of Death As mentioned in the novel Iriya the Berserker, the hair of a vampire is all that remains once they have been truly Destroyed. Vampire Hunters grab this proof of death and take it to the local town to the sheriff or locations set up collections for bounties where a DNA reader discerns the identity of the vampire in question and determines the pay out for the kill. Handling Incidence of Violence Outside of Their Work To inform places where the tragic turn of events had taken place, many Hunters gave them a note recounting the incident and a lock of her hair. DNA analysis of the latter would confirm their identity as a registered Hunter. At the next town they'd appear before the local sheriff, where they would have to answer some questions, but if the identities of the characters they'd dispatched had been discovered as low lives, outlaws, bandits, assassins etc. a little money under the table would see her acquitted of any charges. Greatest Vampire Hunters The greatest vampire hunters are afforded some perks getting high demand and even higher pay. The Marcus Clan is knowN through out the Frontier as the greatest vampire hunter group. Though they are afforded alot of respect and fear for their work.....they don't even begin to compare to D. The Greatest Vampire Hunters in the Sounthern Frontier are also mentioned, but again are no where near D. D is known through out the Frontier as having the best reputation and highest success rate to ever grace the profession. Having hunted for thousands of years he is known to be beyond reproach. While most times this affords him the best kind of pay he many times makes exceptions to those who can't afford the price of his value when in need which only adds to his reputation giving him even more respect. When asking 100, 1,000 or any other number the poll is always the same....all know he is the greatest on the Frontier and it is rare that he doesn't strike instant knowledge of his works once his name as been mentioned to them. See also *Werewolf Hunter Category:Occupations Category:Hunter